Various methods are available for securing a stator within the housing of an electric machine. One such method involves the provision of through-holes in the stator core. The stator core may then be secured to the housing by bolts that pass through the holes. Typically, however, the through-holes adversely affect the magnetic flux through the stator core and thus the performance of the electric machine is compromised.